


Mistakes get made

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Among Us AU, Beta James, James is confused, M/M, Omega Alexander, alexander is apologetic, are dramatic shits, because why not, both Thomas and alexander, thomas is betrayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander does the unforgivable.Thomas finds a way to forgive him.James doesn’t know what the fuck is going on.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	Mistakes get made

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST REALIZED I STOPPED WRITNG HAMILTON AND I ALMOST CRIED
> 
> IM WRITING MORE GUYS IM SORRY

“Alexander!” Thomas yells. “How could you!”

“Thomas, it’s not what you think-” Alexander starts only to be cut off.

“What do you mean, it’s not what it looks like! I’m looking right at it!” Thomas seethes.

Alexander rolls his eyes. “I think you’re being overdramatic.”

Suddenly, Thomas lunges at the omega.

Alexander shrieks as his alpha tackles him onto the floor.

“Thomas!” Alexander protests.

“How could you do that to me?” Thomas asks, sounding heartbroken.

“I didn’t mean to, I thought-” Alexander tries to explain.

“Excuses!” Thomas accuses.

“Well, yeah, that’s the whole point! You wouldn’t have stayed with me,” Alexander snaps.

“I wouldn’t have left you for something so stupid,” Thomas says disbelievingly.

“Really?” The omega asks.

Thomas smiles. “Really. BUT THEN YOU GO AND PULL THAT SHIT!”

James watches from the doorway, bewildered.

“What happened?” James asks.

Thomas turns to him.

“Alexander wanted to be teammates but then killed me in electrical!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
